Banjo-Kazooie
Banjo-Kazooie es un videojuego en 3D del género de plataformas para Nintendo 64. Tiene una secuela llamada Banjo-Tooie (también conocido como Banjo-Kazooie 2). Fue desarrollado por Rareware y publicado por Nintendo en 1998. Fue conocido como Project Dream hasta que en su primera demostración en el E3 de 1997, recibió una cantidad significativa de rumores, en parte debido a ser puesto como el juego que sería al N64 lo que Donkey Kong Country era al SNES en términos de un adelanto en gráficos. Originalmente, fue supuesto que sería lanzado como un juego de día de fiesta de Nintendo de América para 1997 con una promoción junto a un juguete en Taco Bell y Burger King, pero Rare decidió retrasar el juego varios meses. Diddy Kong Racing tomó su lugar y con Banjo como personaje seleccionable en el juego, lo cual le dio un vuelco a la franquicia de Donkey Kong. Banjo-Kazooie llegaría a convertirse en uno de los juegos más populares de la consola. Las estrellas del juego son un oso y una ave, Banjo y Kazooie, quienes emprenden la búsqueda por la hermana de Banjo, Tooty, quien fue secuestrada por la bruja Gruntilda. A lo largo del viaje, Banjo y Kazooie recibirán la ayuda de Mumbo Jumbo el chamán y Bottles el topo, así como de otros personajes con papeles más pequeños. En las 1999 Interactive Achievement Awards, Banjo-Kazooie ganó las categorías "Console Action/Adventure" y "Art Direction", y fue nominado para el "Console Adventure Game of the Year" y el "Game of the Year". La banda sonora de Banjo-Kazooie, compuesta por Grant Kirkhope, salió al mercado en CD de edición limitada. Historia La historia comienza un día en la zona de Spiral Mountain (La Montaña Espiral), la cual es habitada por Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles y varias otras criaturas, incluyendo gigantes zanahorias saltarinas y otros vegetales. En esa mañana particular, mientras que el sol brilla y la fauna prospera, Banjo yace dormido roncando en su cama mientras su hermana Tooty, la hermana buena de Banjo, espera que éste vaya en busca de aventuras con ella. thumb|186px|logotipo original del juego Mientras tanto, la bruja Gruntilda admira su belleza usando su caldero como espejo; aunque sea la más fea de todas, ella sigue convencida de que es la mujer más encantadora de la Tierra. Pregunta a su caldero mágico, Dingpot, si ella es de hecho la más bella de todas, segura de que oirá su propio nombre; Dingpot le contesta que no es ella sino Tooty quien es la más encantadora de la tierra. Gruntilda enfurecida se dispuso a ir a la casa de Banjo para secuestrar a su hermana y poder robarle su belleza. Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa de Banjo, Tooty hablaba con Bottles el topo, cuando Gruntilda sale hecha un bólido de su guarida sobre su escoba y se lleva a Tooty elevándola por los aires, quien no se va sin luchar. Banjo, por supuesto, se encuentra durmiendo en su cama, hasta que Kazooie lo despierta. Pero cuando ambos salen se enteran que Gruntilda se ha alejado volando con Tooty a cuestas. Después de enterarse de lo sucedido mediante Bottles, los dos comienzan su viaje arriba de la Spiral Mountain y adentrándose en la Guarida de Gruntilda para salvar a la perdida hermana de Banjo. Mecanica de Juego Banjo-Kazooie adopta ciertas características del título estreno de Nintendo 64 Super Mario 64. Por ejemplo, el jugador debe explorar un mundo 3D no lineal y recoger piezas con la forma de "Jigsaws" (como las "estrellas" de Super Mario 64, pero éstas son piezas de puzzle) para abrir nuevos mundos. Mientras algunos consideran a Banjo-Kazooie una evolución de Super Mario 64, otros criticaron la falta de innovación en el título por parte de Rare. Sin embargo, cabe destacar características que fueron nuevas para la época como la habilidad de Banjo y Kazooie de transformarse con la ayuda de los poderes mágicos de Mumbo para convertirse en criaturas como una termita, un cocodrilo, un abejorro, una calabaza y una morsa. También hay que destacar la posibilidad de utilizar los poderes de dos personajes combinados, la gran iluminación, la música que cambia dinámicamente de estilo reflejando la tensión y el peligro del momento, y la habilidad de los personajes de aprender nuevos movimientos (enseñados por su amigo Bottles). Como en Super Mario 64, los jugadores se introducen en los mundos en busca de las piezas perdidas. Hay tres tipos de piezas que ayudan al jugador en su progreso a través del juego. Estas piezas son las piezas de Jigsaw, las notas musicales y las piezas de Mumbo. Las primeras, las piezas de Jigsaw, son piezas de un rompecabezas que nos ayudarán a abrir nuevos mundos. Hay diez piezas en cada mundo: nueve de ellas se deben buscar y encontrar mientras que la otra se consigue tras encontrar a los cinco personajes Jinjo que se encuentran en el mundo. Las segundas, las piezas musicales, abren las puertas que necesitan notas mágicas en el castillo de Gruntilda. Hay 100 notas en cada mundo y en total unas 900. Las terceras, las piezas de Mumbo, conceden al jugador transformaciones mágicas en la choza de Mumbo. La choza se encuentra cerca de terrenos sólo explorables gracias a las transformaciones mágicas. Además de las piezas principales, el jugador puede recoger otros ítems, que pueden ser usados para resolver rompecabezas y vencer enemigos. El topo Bottles enseña a Banjo y Kazooie cómo utilizar los ítems. Estos son: los huevos, las plumas rojas y las plumas doradas, pudiendo acumular una cantidad máxima de 200, 100 y 20 respectivamente. Los huevos son lanzados como proyectiles o lanzados desde la espalda de Kazooie. Las plumas rojas son usadas para volar y realizar ataques aéreos mientras que las Plumas Doradas tienen el ataque más poderoso, el "WonderWing", el cual hace invencible al jugador por un poco de tiempo y puede eliminar a cualquier enemigo o eludir zonas de peligro. Además, existen unos ítems extraños los cuales se usan especialmente en la resolución de rompecabezas: las "Wading Boots", las cuales se utilizan para cruzar terrenos peligrosos, y las "Running Shoes", las cuales otorgan velocidad extra, frecuentemente en mitad de una carrera o para los rompecabezas contrarreloj. Finalmente, hay unos ítems de ayuda como las vidas extras, que tiene forma de estatua dorada de Banjo, y las "Honeycomb energy", las cuales incrementan la salud del jugador que puede encontrarse en cualquier nivel y permite ganar un hexágono más de vida.thumb|258px Personajes * Banjo, es un oso ligeramente desorientado y el protagonista. * Kazooie, es una pájara roja muy suspicaz y la coprotagonista. * Tooty, es la hermana de Banjo. Es capturada por Gruntilda. * Bottles, el topo que ayuda a los protagonistas en su aventura. * Mumbo Jumbo, el chamán que ayuda a Banjo y a Kazooie. * Gruntilda, la bruja antagonista. * Brentilda, la hermana buena de Gruntilda. * Klungo, el deforme secuaz de Gruntilda. * Cheato, el libro de trucos. Mundos/Niveles Existen nueve mundos principales (o niveles) en Banjo-Kazooie, aunque la mayor parte del juego transcurre fuera de ellos, en Gruntilda's Lair (La Guarida de Gruntilda). Los niveles son, en orden, los siguientes: *'Spiral Mountain' (La Montaña Espiral): aunque no es un mundo en el mismo sentido que los demás, el juego comienza aquí, después de que Tooty es secuestrada. Banjo y Kazooie primero deben de aprender algunos movimientos básicos en ésta zona antes de poder entrar a Gruntilda's Lair. En los juegos de Banjo y Kazooie, Spiral Mountain es el hogar de muchos personajes, incluyendo a Banjo. La casa de Banjo se encuentra en la parte exterior de Spiral Mountain, que es también dónde vive Grunty, en su guarida conocida como Grunty's Lair. En Banjo Kazooie es gracias a ésta guarida que Banjo puede entrar a los mundos en los que se debe aventurar. Spiral Mountain obtiene su nombre de la montaña en forma de espiral que se encuentra en el centro del lugar, alrededor de la cual yace un pequeño lago. Antes del estreno de Banjo-Kazooie, muchos fans rumoraban que Spiral Mountain era parte del Northern Kremisphere de Donkey Kong Country 3. Ésta teoría proviene probablemente de otra supuesta teoría que alegaba que Banjo es uno de los Brothers Bear, pues ambos comparten un diseño similar (con la excepción de que las garras delanteras de Banjo no tienen pelo.) Sin embargo, después de que Banjo-Tooie estuvo a la venta, fue confirmado que Spiral Mountain era en realidad una parte de Isle O' Hags (La Isla de las Brujas.) El hecho de que los otros mundos encontrados en Gruntilda's Lair también estén en Isle O' Hags es desconocido. No obstante, se puede asumir que no lo están, viendo cómo el jugador es "transportado" a los mundos. Además, la vista desde el cielo (en Cloud Cuckooland) de Isle O'Hags también refuta esta teoría, pues no parece haber características geológicas que nos recuerden los mundos de Banjo-Kazooie (Treasure Trove Cove sería obviamente visible, pues es una isla),aunque se podrían relacionar con regiones de los mundos de Banjo–Tooie. *'Mumbo's Mountain' (La Montaña de Mumbo): es el mundo más pequeño, el cual, en su mayor parte, sirve de terreno de entrenamiento para los movimientos básicos. Éste es el nivel dónde conoces a Mumbo Jumbo. También hay un pueblo de Grublins, un nido de termitas, un lago, una réplica del StoneHenge y el árbol de Conga, un gorila jefe de fase que lanza naranjas, y Chimpy un mono hambriento que le gustaría comer una naranja de Conga. Transformación: Termita JEFE: Conga el gorila lanza narangas. *'Treasure Trove Cove' (La Ensenada del Tesoro Oculto): se desarrolla en una soleada isla arenosa. El tiburón Snacker (que puede ser eliminado, pero después regresa, así que es invencible) aparece en el agua rodeando la isla central si Banjo y Kazooie caen en ella. Snacker vuelve a aparecer en Rusty Bucket Bay, en una parte aislada de la bahía. En TTC habita el hipopótamo pirata (enamorado del oro y, aparentemente hidrofóbico) llamado Captain Blubber (Capitán grasientoo Capitán Balbuceante) que ha dejado su tesoro en su barco hundido. También hay un castillo de arena donde se ingresan los trucos del libro Cheato, un faro en la cima de la isla, la playa de Nipper (cangrejo ermitaño) que es el jefe de esta fase. Se enfrentará al jugador con sus pinzas y al vencerlo se puede entrar al interior de su caparazón. Existen varios cofres repartidos por toda la fase con tesoros, aunque los cofres son enemigos. JEFE: Nipper el cangrejo hermitaño. *'Clanker's Cavern' (La Caverna de Clanker): la larga zona metálica, húmeda y fría donde habita un gigantesco tiburón mecánico llamado Clanker, que funciona como triturador de basura (para su disgusto). Gran parte de éste nivel se desarrolla dentro de Clanker. Al principio, Clanker está en el fondo del foso acuático, pero es capaz de salir a la superficie con la ayuda de Banjo y Kazooie (y de un pez que con sus burbujas le da aire a Banjo para que respire bajo el agua). También se puede acceder a una alcantarilla secreta donde hay 4 cangrejos mutantes. También hay unas tuberías por encima de Clanker, que sólo pueden alcanzarse con la ayuda del gran pez mecánico. JEFES: Los 4 cangregos mutantes. *'Bubblegloop Swamp' (El Pantano Burbujeante): el mundo-pantano habitado por pirañas, ranas y un amenazador caimán, Mr. Vile (Sr. Vil), quien reside dentro de una enorme cabeza de caimán. También se encuentra un pueblo sobre árboles, a Tanktup, que es una tortuga gigante que al meterse en su boca se llega a la escuela de música de Tiptup, que es un personaje de Diddy Kong Racing y que enseña a sus alumnos. También hay un laberinto con aguas infestadas de pirañas y la zona central donde 6 ranas doradas, los jefes de fase, atacan. Transformación: Cocodrilo JEFES: Las 6 ranas venenosas en el centro de la fase. *'Freezeezy Peak' (El Pico Congelado): El mundo nevado con temática navideña con un gigantesco hombre de nieve en medio. Es el hogar de Boggy, el oso polar y sus hijos, quienes interpretan un papel importante en Banjo-Tooie. Hay un árbol de Navidad donde viven los Twinkies, que son luces que sirven para prender el árbol, y los Tinker que tratan de comerse a los Twinkies. Se encuentra, también, la cueva de Wozza, una morsa quien tiene pánico a los osos, y un pueblo nevado con lagos congelados donde viven los Sir. Slush. El iglú de Boggy y la Calavera de Mumbo se encuentran en extremos de este nivel. Transformación: Morsa JEFES: Los 3 slush, gigantescos hombres de nieve que lanzan bolas al jugador, solo pueden ser eliminados con el movimiento: Bomba pico. *'Gobi's Valley' (El Valle de Gobi): un mundo-desierto con temática egipcia con todo y pirámides. El camello llamado Gobi es primordial en la historia de ésta área. No se menciona si el desierto se llama así por el camello o viceversa, pero el nombre parece estar inspirado en el Desierto de Govi. Gobi aparece varias veces en Banjo-Kazooie y su secuela. Aquí también habitan Trunker (una palmera que vive en un oasis), Rubee (un encantador de serpientes), Jinxy (una esfinge con forma de perro) y un aro en forma de cactus por encima de arenas calientes. También se encuentra un laberinto dentro de la pirámide de King Sandybutt (Rey Culo-de-arena). JEFE: Rey culo de arena *'Mad Monster Mansion' (La Mansión del Monstruo Loco): el mundo de temática de Halloween con una casa encantada, esqueletos, fantasmas, lápidas, así como otros canallas rondando por ahí. En éste mundo también se encuentra un retrete parlante llamado Loggo (que está en el baño de la mansión y que si los protagonistas están transformados en calabaza puede accederse a su interior), una fuente tóxica, una iglesia con un órgano tocado por una mano fantasma llamada Motzand, un cobertizo tenebroso, un laberinto de setos y un pozo. La mansión tiene un comedor, una bodega en el sótano, un dormitorio, desvanes, el tejado, un cementerio en el exterior y un Fantasma llamado Snapper que guarda un Jiggy. Se cree que la mansión es propiedad de Gruntilda y que Snapper en su esbirro. Transformación: Calabaza JEFE: Snapper, el fantasma de la mansión de grunty. *'Rusty Bucket Bay' (La Bahía del Balde Oxidado): diseñado como un puerto, centrado alrededor del largo buque mercante que da nombre a la fase, el "Rusty Bucket" (Balde Oxidado). El agua de éste mundo está contaminada y consume el suministro de aire aunque se esté nadando en la superficie y que consume el aire el doble de rápido si se nada bajo el agua. Éste nivel es considerado por muchos como el más difícil del juego. Muchas casetas, una piscina tóxica y una zona donde está Snacker, el tiburón. El barco tiene una sala de maquinas, una cocina, el camarote del capitán, la sala del mapa, una bodega, la cubierta y una zona de carga además de una bodega de carga. La zona está guardada por Grublins marineros y una caja gigante jefe de fase con 20 vidas llamado Boss Boom Box (Jefe caja explosiva). Bajo el puerto se puede encontrar a un delfín llamado Snorkel que se encuentra atrapado bajo un ancla y que vive en estas aguas. JEFE: Boss Boom Box, caja de dinamita gigante en la bodega del sotano del barco. *'Click Clock Wood' (El Bosque del Reloj Tic-Tac): centrado alrededor de un árbol gigantesco, puede ser jugado durante las cuatro estaciones del año, siendo la primera la Primavera, con diferentes obstáculos y objetivos que cumplir (éste mundo es considerado uno de los favoritos por los fans). Gobi se aparece de nuevo en éste nivel. Mumbo está en todas las estacione pero solo se puede transformar a Banjo y Kazooie en primavera, ya que pone excusas en el resto de las estaciones: en verano hace mucho calor, en otoño barre las hojas que cubren el pad y en invierno Mumbo se encuentra de vacaciones. Hay un panal donde viven los Zubbbas (avispas guardianas de un Jiggy), la casa de Gnawty el castor, la casa de Napnut la ardilla, la casa Grublin Hood y el nido de Eyrie (un pichón de águila al que habrá que cuidar y alimentar a lo largo de las estaciones). Cada estación muestra diferencias en el nivel: en primavera llueve mucho, las hojas y las plantas carnívoras son pequeñas y los Grublins visten camisas de manga corta; en verano hay sequía, por lo que el lago central se encuentra en niveles mínimos, las plantas carnívoras son algo más grandes ylos Grublins no llevan camisas; en otoño el agua vuelve a su nivel normal, vemos montañas de hojas caídas acumuladas por todos lados y las carnívoras son mucho más grandes; en invierno el agua está congelada, aunque hay un agujero que permite entrar en ella aunque el aire se consume muy rápido por la baja temperatura, aparecen enemigos de hielo de Freezeezy Peak, las plantas carnívoras están marchitas y los Grublins visten camisas de manga larga, guantes y bufandas.JEFES: Zubbas, avispas en un pana guardianas de un jiggy.Transformación: Abejorro Según lo planeado se iban a incluir más niveles, que fueron eliminados antes del estreno del juego. Algunos de ellos son: * Fungus Forest (El Bosque Hongo): Se puede ver una foto de éste lugar en casa de Banjo, junto a su cama. En cambio fue utilizado en Donkey Kong 64 como Fungi Forest. * Hammerhead Beach (La Playa Cabeza de Martillo): Era el nombre original de Treasure Trove Cove. * Mount Fire Eyes (Monte Ojos de Fuego): Se cree que la entrada al nivel se supone que estaría en el cuarto de lava tras la enorme cabeza de piedra de la bruja en Gruntilda's Lair. Algunos dicen que fue la inspiración para el lado de fuego de Hailfire Peaks en Banjo-Tooie. Pero en realidad se puede ver una parte del eliminado nivel en el parque de diversiones de Grunty en Banjo-Tooie. Secuelas * Banjo-Tooie - Nintendo 64 (2000) * Banjo-Kazooie: La Venganza de Grunty - GBA (2003) * Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts - Xbox 360 (2008) También existió un juego de estilo Mario Kart (similar a Diddy Kong Racing de Rare) para el Game Boy Advance titulado Banjo-Pilot y estrenado en 2005. El último trabajo de Rare fue la secuela de Banjo-Tooie titulada Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, al que se le cambió el sobrenombre en España por Baches y Cachivaches. Curiosidades * En la fase beta del juego, el tiburón mecánico gigante, Clanker, 'iba ser orgánico y no mecánico. * Bajo el nombre del barco en '''Rusty Bucket Bay '''dice "''Twycross, England", es la localización de las oficinas de Rare. * Banjo se puede transformar en 5 cosas: Una termita, un cocodrilo, una morsa, una calabaza y una abeja. * La única transformación que puede atacar es el cocodrilo. * La transformación de la abeja aparece nuevamente en'' Banjo-Tooie''. * Hay una transformación oculta por medio de un truco, una lavadora que mas tarde aparecería en su thumb|136px|Boceto conceptual descartado del anterior protagonista de Banjo-Kazooiesecuela. * Anteriormente despues de que Project Dream fuera cancelado , se decidio poner en Banjo-Kazooie que el protagonista principal fuera un conejo ,pero la idea fue descartada. * Solamente hay 3 encuentros con Cheato, el libro mágico que da al jugador trucos. * Treasure Trove Cove, Clankers Cavern, Gobi's Valley y'' Rusty Bucket Bay son los únicos lugares donde no aparece Mumbo. * Tiptup, la tortuga que aparece en '''Bubblegloop Swamp, '''junto con Banjo aparecieron en Diddy Kong Racing. * Este es el único juego de la serie donde aparece Tooty. * En la versión beta, había un retrato de Donkey Kong'' a un lado de la cama de Banjo, pero fue cambiado por una de Tooty en su lanzamiento. * En el intro del juego, Mumbo Jumbo esta tocando un xilofono, este mismo instrumento aparece en'' Candy Kong's Music Shop'' en Donkey Kong 64. * Boggy el oso polar tiene 3 hijos: Soggy, Moggy y Groggy. Todos aparecen en Banjo-Tooie * Si consigues los 100 Jiggies, Mumbo Jumbo aparecerá al final y le mostrara al jugador un adelanto de su secuela, Banjo-Tooie. * Banjo-Kazooie originalmente se iba llamar '''Dream, un proyecto que seria lanzado para SNES donde Banjo ''era un muchacho, de nombre '''Edison' enfrentando a unos piratas, portando una espada de madera en vez de Kazooie. * Un nivel, "Fungus Forest"' '''aparecería cuando se lanzara el juego, pero fue desechado por razones de tiempo, especulando que su localización estaría en el nivel '''Click-Clock Wood'. Mas tarde este nivel seria llevado a cabo pero en otro juego,' 'Donkey Kong 64. En la casa de Banjo hay una foto del nivel en un cuadro. * En el proyecto Dream, el antagonista principal era un pirata de nombre Captain Blackeye 'antes de que fuese cancelado y llegara ''Grunty ''en su lugar. ''Este mismo personaje se encuentra en un bar en la secuela Banjo-Tooie en el mundo '''Jolly Roger's Lagoon, bebiendo en estado de ebriedad y lamentando que su juego fuese cancelado, alguna de sus frases dice: "Arr! I had a dream once..." ''(Arr! Yo tuve un sueño una vez...), "I were in this fine game..." '(Estaba en este grandioso juego...), y''' "A bear stole me glory... Looked a bit like you, 'e did!" ''(Un oso me robó la gloria... Se veía un poco como tú, de hecho)'', haciendo clara referencia de Banjo. Galería Bk boxart front.png Bk boxart back.png Boceto portada.jpg Rgegr.JPG Rwefew.JPG Fewff.JPG Grgre.JPG Rwegr.JPG Egerqe.JPG banjo-kazoo.png Video thumb|center|255px Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Banjo-Kazooie Serie Categoría:Banjo-Kazooie